Uno de Tres
by Apailana
Summary: En la lucha contra los centinelas y tras perder a Sean y a Hank, Alexander se encuentra destrozado y comprende que sin ellos ya no tiene sentido luchar. Juntos se habían complementado y habían formado la mejor de las amistades particulares, pero ahora ya no quedaba nada, nada… solamente quedaba uno de tres. [Havok x Banshee x Beast]


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Cherik ya sería canon.

* * *

 _Este fanfic participa en el reto "_ _ **Los que ya no están**_ _" del foro de X-Men en español_ _ **Groovy Mutations**_ _(el link está en mi perfil). Si les gusta X-Men no duden en pasarse por el foro, ¡súper recomendado!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNO DE TRES**

Havok x Banshee x Beast

.

.

.

* * *

"Empezó a examinar uno a uno sus sueños y esperanzas, y uno a uno hubo de ir desechándolos, como el marino que tacha en su camarote las fechas de un calendario."

* * *

.

.

.

 **F** ue en el momento en que aquellos activistas se posaron frente a la puerta de la residencia de Hank McCoy para arrebatarle la vida que Alexander comprendió que esa guerra la llevaban perdiendo desde hace mucho tiempo y que en realidad nunca tuvieron oportunidad alguna. En ese momento, el ya no tan joven Alex perdió toda esperanza posible de un futuro para los mutantes, así como para él mismo, y cayó en cuenta de que ni si quiera el más grande de los milagros podría salvar a su raza de la extinción a la que había sido condenada.

En el pasado, en más de una ocasión en la que Havok se preguntó hasta dónde tenía sentido luchar, Beast le hizo hecho creer que había otras posibilidades, que siempre podrían salir adelante… porque sí, pese a todos los complejos que pudiese tener y al amor que no creía merecer, Hank siempre fue el más fuerte de los tres: no por nada fue el único que se quedó al lado del profesor cuando todo se fue al carajo, e incluso cuando los empezaron a cazar y perdieron a Banshee, Hank trató de seguir adelante, pues es lo que el pelirrojo hubiese querido. No fue ese el caso de Alex, claro, a diferencia de Hank él sí se derrumbó, el rubio no podía con el dolor de no haber podido proteger a aquellos que eran realmente importantes para él, no pudo nunca perdonarse haber perdido a su Banshee. Y, sin embargo, Hank estuvo ahí para él, siempre lo estuvo… aun en los momentos más oscuros y dolorosos, incluso cuando perdió a Scott y Hank se volvió un diplomático importante, se encargó de ver por Alex y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que había un futuro prometedor para que su raza conviviese en armonía con los humanos.

¡Joder!, eso era lo que más le encabronaba, saber que se habían atrevido a tocar a Hank, a Hank que nunca hizo daño a nadie, a Hank que siempre procuró una convivencia pacífica con los humanos siguiendo el legado de Xavier. Él procuró un futuro mejor tanto para humanos como mutantes y al atreverse a tocarlo habían acabado con los sueños y esperanzas de toda una humanidad. Ya no habría más embajador mutante, ya no habría más diplomático, lo habían asesinado… y ahora, sin él, ya quién se encargaría de impedir que encerrasen a los mutantes en campos de aislamiento para torturarlos y asesinarlos ¿sin Hank, ya quién abogaría por ellos?

—El profesor y Magneto… —susurró Alexander con voz amarga y sintiendo la garganta rasposa. Porque aunque por años Hank se hubiese encargado de dar la cara por los mutantes del mundo, Charles y Erik siempre estuvieron detrás para protegerlos a todos, cada uno a su modo claro, pero al final con un mismo propósito: encargarse de evitar justo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Siempre había sido así, desde el inicio, de hecho había sido por Erik y Charles que los tres se habían conocido… no obstante, ahora ya todo carecía de sentido… seguramente los que quedaban de los X-Men seguirían luchando hasta que el último de los mutantes cayese, sin embargo, para Alexander todo estaba muy claro: su pelea ya era en vano, no habría salvación.

Especialmente para él mismo ya no habría perdón… nunca la hubo y siempre lo supo, después de todo ¿cómo alguien tan peligroso, capaz de dañar a su propia familia a causa de su mutación podría redimirse? Y, pese a todo, años atrás, estando junto a Hank y Sean, Alex llegó a pensar que todo estaría bien.

Que ingenuo fue. No debió haber esperado hasta la muerte de Hank para realizar que todo estaba completa e irrevocablemente jodido, desde la muerte de Banshee debió haber caído en cuenta de la gravedad de la situación… tal vez si se hubiese unido a Magneto las cosas habrían sido diferentes, tal vez si hubiera peleado por los otros dos el triángulo no se hubiese perdido… sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. No luchó como debió haberlo hecho. Había preferido irse de anacoreta, porque si en algo era bueno Alexander Summers era en huir y aislarse para así entrar en una especie de penitencia que le permitiese expiar sus culpas y no hacer daño a los demás… ¡qué idiotez! Pues incluso recluido del mundo hacía daño y por culpa de sus inseguridades no los había podido proteger. Se los habían quitado. Los había perdido.

—Hank… Sean… —susurró con la voz apagada.

Ya no quedaba nada.

Y lo peor era que todo el dolor había sido en vano.

Años atrás, cuando le arrebataron a Banshee, se había sentido desolado, como nunca antes lo había estado, sin embargo, Hank había estado a su lado sosteniéndolo, y pese a que la pérdida había sido casi insoportable, se habían tenido el uno al otro… pero ahora ¿quién iba a sostener su mano?

Dolía, claro que dolía, ¡joder! Su soledad y abandono le estaban quemando por dentro y saberse solo en el mundo lo estaba matando.

Estaba roto, incompleto y vacío.

A Alexander Summers ya no le quedaba nada, se había quedado solo.

Juntos se habían complementado y habían formado la mejor de las amistades particulares, ya no quedaba nada, nada… solamente quedaba uno de tres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FIN

* * *

 **04/Septiembre/2015**

Lo hice de nuevo. Me he tardado una eternidad en cumplir un reto y encima he hecho casi un drabble. Tuve algunos problemas de tiempo y conexión de internet que me fueron quitando mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no quería dejar botado este reto, y aunque sea un poco tarde y no tan extenso, quise cumplir.

Tiene leves insinuaciones de Havok x Banshee x Beast [yolo] aunque igual se puede interpretar como amistad. Si les interesó la relación les recomiendo que lean a Kikinu y su fanfic _Ménage a trois_ , ella es mi autora de X-Men favorita y aunque publica ocasionalmente leerla y releerla me hace inmensamente feliz. En mi lista de autores favoritos de mi perfil está ella, pero sus fics de X-Men los publica en AO3 (Tiene el link en su perfil, aunque sino sólo búsquenla en google y seguro que aparece) ¡súper recomendada!

En fin, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y una disculpa por la demora.

¡Abrazos!

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
